Turkey
Turkey, officially the Republic of Turkey is a country situated at the crossroads of the Balkans, Caucasus, Middle East, and the eastern Mediterranean. Throughout its history, it has served as both an obstacle and a bridge between the two continents. In CountryHumans, Turkey is a neutral country that doesn't have a big part, unlike his Polandball counterpart. If you want a better grasp of Turkey, it's better if you check his Polandball information, where he is known as "Kebab Lord" amongst both the Countryhumans and Polandball fandom, messing with his yogurt, kebab, tea, Marash ice-cream, Kofte and donair will make him angry at you. Description Appearance Turkey usually wears a sweater featuring a moon and crescent. He has bandages around his arms as well. However, he is usually drawn in a nice suit and a fez looking presentable and mature. Personality Much like Polandball, Turkey in CountryHumans is aggressive and dangerous, however he cares about people a lot, he even cares about their enemies if they are injured or in a bad situation. Turkey is often mad because he's either done of USA's stupidity or the issue with Syria, Iraq and ISIS. But he is a very funny and a nice person on the inside. He cares about his friends and family a lot. Turkey is a fan of all cultures that have historically occupied the Anatolian peninsula. Especially, the Byzantine Empire. Interests Turkey is interested in sports. His favorite sport is football and oil wrestling. He likes animals and takes care of them, too. He loves food and cooking a lot. He has a lot of favorite foods. His favorite is Kebab, his favorite desert is Marash ice cream. He loves tea and usually drinks it. He would always try to hang out with his friends and talk to them. He becomes a friendly and caring person when he is with someone he likes. Flag Meaning Design was derived from the Ottoman flag which was first adopted in the late 1700s. This design has legendary origins. The Ottomans told a tale of a dream of Osman I. As legend goes, the founder of the Ottoman house saw a moon rising from a qadi. A tree sprang from the qadi’s loins, which grew until it covered the world. Underneath, Osman saw the entire world spread out before him, as the legend says. It was because of this that the crescent moon and star symbol was used in the Ottoman flag and later in the flag of Turkey. In Urban Legends, The Red comes from the Dead of The Great Patriotic War while the Star represents freedom and The Crescent is the symbol of Islam. İn normal use, The flag is used by the last generation Ottoman Empire before its fall. History The history of the Turks covers a time frame of more than 4000 years. Turks first lived in Central Asia around 2000 BC. Later, some of them left Central Asia and spread around, establishing many states and empires independent from each other within a vast area of Asia and Europe. These empires included The Great Hun Empire (established during the 3rd Century B.C.), the Göktürk Empire (552- 740), the Uygur Empire (741- 840), the Avar Empire (6-9 Century A.D.), the Hazar Empire (5-10 Century A.D), the Great Seljuk Empire (1040- 1157), and many others. Turks in Anatolia The Turks started to settle in Anatolia in the early 11th century by way of continual migrations and incursions. The Malazgirt victory in 1071 against the Byzantines literally opened up the gates of Anatolia to the Turks. It is following this date that the Turks fully conquered the whole of Anatolia and established the Anatolian Seljuk State there (1080-1308).This was the first Turkish State in Anatolia and was sometimes called, after its capital city of many years, the Konya Sultanate. Ottoman Age 1299–1923 The Seljuk State rapidly declined with the Mongol invasion of Anatolia which started in 1243. During the period of the decline of the Anatolian Seljuk state and after its disappearance, many Turcoman principalities were established in Anatolia towards the end of the thirteenth century. One of these was the Ottoman (in Turkish Osmanli) Beylik (similar to a Principality) named after its founder, a Turkish ruler named Osman in 1299 in the environs of Söğüt in Eskişehir in the northwestern corner of the peninsula. The Ottoman Beylik rapidly expanded throughout the fourteenth century and thus arose the Ottoman Empire, which ruled over a vast territory on three continents and lasted for 623 years until the end of the First World War. The Ottomans captured Constantinople in 1453, during the reign of Sultan Mehmet II (1451-1481), and the Byzantine Empire fell, which also marked the end of the Middle Ages and the beginning of the New Age. During the reign of Sultan Mehmet II, who assumed the title of "The Conqueror," the Ottoman state entered into an era of rapid development which would last until the end of the sixteenth century. At its height, the Ottomans ruled over what is today Greece, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, Albania and Romania in the Balkans, over all the islands in the Eastern Mediterranean, and over what is today the Middle East. The borders of the Empire extended from the Crimea in the North to Yemen and Sudan in the South and from Iran and the Caspian Sea in the East to Vienna in the Northwest and Spain in the Southwest. Starting in the 16th century, however, the Ottoman Empire incrementally lost its economic and military superiority in comparison to Europe, which had developed rapidly with the Renaissance, with its conquest of new territories and its access to raw materials, and with the Industrial Revolution. The Ottoman Empire failed to adapt to these new developments. Thus, the balance of power shifted in favor of the European States. The nationalist movements that started in the nineteenth century and the self-determination movements and rebellions of the Balkan nations, supported by the European powers and Russia, slowly brought the Ottoman Empire to a decline. WORLD WAR I 1914 –1918 The weakening of the Empire continued until World War I. The Ottoman Empire entered the First World War in 1914 on the side of the allied powers and emerged defeated from the war in 1918, compelled to sign the Mondros Armistice on October 30, 1918. Under the terms of this Armistice, the territories of the Ottoman Empire were occupied by Britain, France, Russia, and Greece. This was the actual end of the Ottoman Empire. A national resistance and liberation movement emerged as a reaction to this occupation under the leadership of Mustafa Kemal, an Ottoman military commander who mobilized Anatolia in a quest for Turkish self-determination and national independence. He united sporadic and disorganized resistance groups in Anatolia and organized them into a structured army. Under the leadership of Mustafa Kemal—later given the last name Ataturk or "Father of Turks"—the resistance became cohesive, and the Turks were capable of fighting the war for national liberation. In 1923, the Republic Of Turkey was established. Turkey is currently a member of NATO '''and a sub-member of '''EU. Turkey has a son and his name is Turko-Cyprus but nobody knows it. Quick note, after the Revolution, some cities were honoured with different names. Kahraman (Hero) Marash and Shanli (glorious) Urfa, which were Just Marash and Urfa before these things. Politics Government Public Views Azerbaijain People from Azerbaijan and Turkey generally like each other, more like the siblings relations as they share the same Turkic group. Politically, views tend to be mixed depending where they reside, even in the same country. Geography Turkey is located on Western Asia & Southeastern Europe, so he's both a European Country and an Asian Country, but most of the world view Turkey as a Middle Eastern Country. But he wouldn't fit well in Middle Eastern. And most of it's parts are in Asia. It borders with 8 Countries, these include: Syria, Iran, Iraq, Armenia, Georgia, Bulgaria, Greece, & Azerbaijan. While Cyprus is it's nearly country in the South of Turkey. The country is located in the Mediterranean Sea, and the Black sea. Total area of Turkey is amount 783,562 km2, making it 36th largest country in the world. Relationships Family * Turkmenistan — brother/sister * Kyrgyzstan — brother/sister * Kazakhstan — brother/sister * Uzbekistan — brother/sister * Azerbaijan — brother/sister — "You're my brother. And I will always support you, no matter what!" * Tajikistan — stepbrother/stepsister * Egypt — stepson * Cyprus — daughter Friends * Sudan — "We have been good friends since 1956. I trust you and support no matter what!" * Qatar * [[Pakistan|'Pakistan']]' '- Child Figure * Spain * Portugal * Ireland * Finland * Georgia * Germany * Hungary * Poland * Romania * Ukraine * Canada * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * NATO * North Macedonia - "I mean,you did take over me once and I was turkish... But i guess were friends?" Neutral * United States — "I mostly see you as a threat. I can't really say that I trust you a lot." * Russia — "...Should I really trust you?" * Greece * Italy * Austria * France * Netherlands * Iran * Iraq * Israel * Albania * European Union * Saudi Arabia * China Enemies * Armenia * Egypt * Serbia * Cyprus * United Arab Emirates * Syria Past Versions * Seljuk Empire — grandfather/grandmother or past self (depends on the person) * Ottoman Empire — father/mother or past self (depends on the person) Opinions Azerbaijan Russia Ukraine Gallery Click to visit the gallery » Trivia References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey ru:Турция Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Balkans Category:Turkic Countries Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Islamic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Southeastern Europe